1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable audio video playback and communication devices and, more particularly, to a method, article, and system for providing closed captioning on portable electronic and communication device display screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable electronic devices have continued to evolve, their level of sophistication and abilities to carryout a myriad of applications have progressed as well. Initially, a portable electronic device was dedicated to voice communication, such as a cell phone, or to basic computing functions and scheduling, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA). However, the present generation of portable devices has combined computing and voice communications in a single unit, while offering additional features of data communication over the Internet, delivery of multimedia content (video/audio), as well as gaming functions. The increased functionality of the present generation of portable devices has increased their usage throughout a user's day.
Closed captioning (CC) (commonly known as subtitles, and also referred to as subtitles for the hearing impaired) allows people who are deaf, hard of hearing, learning a new language, beginning to read, in a noisy environment, or otherwise prefer to read a transcript or dialog of the audio portion of a video, film, or other presentation. As video content is shown, text captions are displayed concurrently that transcribe (although not always verbatim) speech and other relevant sounds. The term “closed” in closed captioning refers to the fact that not all viewers see the captions, only those who decode or activate the captions, which allows people to understand the audio portion and enjoy a televised program while hiding it from those who do not. Closed captions are distinguished from “open captions,” where all viewers see the captions, calling permanently visible captions in a video, film, or other medium “open”, “burned-in”, or “hardcoded” captions.